


Departure Act III: Home Run

by SeunieSuperhero



Series: Flight Log: MCU [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), GOT7, K-pop, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Markjin, Multi, Romance, Sex, Team Cap is literally in here for like one chapter, Tony is a stressed Dad of like 5, We doing this, Yes ladies & gentlemen...sex, does the woah, other kpop idols pop in here and there, y'all ain't really ready for them in this series just yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeunieSuperhero/pseuds/SeunieSuperhero
Summary: Now that the new Accords are in place, it's only a matter of time before Team Cap returns home. Tony’s still not sure how to feel about that. And on top of finding a director for SHIELD that isn't confirmed dead, Philip Coulson also has to contend with his feelings for Melinda and coming face to face with the very man that killed him. Thor, Loki, and Bruce come back to earth; each with their own agendas; and are shocked at the state of the Avengers. It’s stressful times for the heroes, but at least Jackson has Mark to vent to.On the other side of the globe, JJ Projects wrapping up promotions, Yugyeom’s still looking for answers, and Mark’s past with Jackson could blind him from seeing an opportunity in the present.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK GUYS!
> 
> I know it's been a minute since I've done anything. It's been a hard 8 months (fuck I haven't updated in 8 months I am so sorry) and I'm sort of in a good place to write. For those of you who have been following me on Tumblr and sending me asks, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have challenged me to really think about certain elements in this story, as well as keep things fresh in my mind. There's still a ways to go before we really get into things, so without further ado,
> 
> Enjoy your flight!

 

Coulson braces the door of the beaten down truck as it tears through the bumpy terrain of the dirt road. May gives him a subtle smirk as she turns and looks ahead at the night sky.

“I don’t remember the roads being this rough the last time I was in Bosnia.” Coulson mentions.

“Technically we’re in Herzegovina territory now.” Natasha points out behind the wheel.

“It’s more hilly terrain.” May tacks on.

Coulson lightly scoffs at the technicalities while trying to get a glimpse of the road ahead. They’re farther away from any major cities and closing in on the border with Montenegro. The agent notices the similarities of where he’s been before, but it isn’t until they pass a seemingly insignificant rock formations that his suspicions are confirmed.

“Surprised you managed to get access to this place without us knowing.” Coulson comments to Natasha.

“That’s the point of a safe house Coulson.” Natasha replies simply.

May still presses on, “Still a pretty big risk Romanoff.”

Natasha takes in a deep breath and pushes the car’s speed from 50 to 65.

“I know.”

May eyes the Black Widow suspiciously but eventually turns her attention back to Coulson. Coulson’s doing his best to look yet not look at Melinda. The woman could figure him out just by a quick glance, and that was something that had always enamored (and slightly terrified) him. In this case, the Director sees it as trouble, at least for him. Coulson’s tried to bring up his current predicament to May; to everyone else as well, but he thinks about the consequences of that. He thinks about her no tolerance for cookie cutter words, her nature to care in her own way, her smile that she reserves for the team.

Coulson presses his prosthetic hand on his chest and breathes in. She didn’t need to know just yet. He wanted things to be relevantly normal for now.

Coulson feels the weight of a stare from his side and looks ahead. He just barely catches a glimpse of Natasha’s eyes on him before she focuses back on the road.

  as they meet the line where the woods are. A few more minutes through dense trees and the come across the back of a small cottage. Coulson peers further ahead at the rows of pastel colored houses and shops that sit on the other side of the lake.

“Have any trouble with the locals?” May asks as she opens the car door.

“The locals are too busy having trouble with themselves.” Natasha replies and follows May.

Coulson trails after the two of them as they reach the back door. Natasha gives a 6-pattern knock (Coulson's sure it's unnecessary, but can guess who came up with it), before whipping a key out and unlocking the door. Coulson picks up the sound of voices as they enter. The lights in the hallway are low lit with a few knicks in the wall. May eyes them up and gives Coulson a look. The director only shrugs. He guesses there’s not much to do in when you're stuck in a house for days on end. The voices get louder as they get closer and Coulson can pick up the report.

_“The new changes to the Sokovia Accords will start to go into effect on July 30th. Inhumans will no longer be required to wear the wristbands designating them as enhanced or limiting their powers unless they have a criminal record. More initiatives will follow this through the end of the year.”_

“Nat, they’ve got the camera fixated on your chest again.” Clint’s voice rasps, “It’s getting old and frankly distasteful.”

The three of them reach the living room area where it’s dark save for the glaring light of the small box television. The navy-blue couch that Clint’s splayed out on looks worn, while the matching chair occupied by one Sam Wilson seems newer.

“You assume that I would actually care.” Natasha replies flippantly.

“True.” Clint mumbles, “So who’s our guests? You finally invite that baker and his assistant over?”

“Not much of a baker. But you know that Barton.” Coulson says.

Within seconds, Clint is on his feet; gun in hand and aimed at Coulson. Sam immediately stands as well but no weapon in hand. Clint's hands are steady as ever, but his eyes are wide, and his breath is hitched.

“Clint,” Natasha starts, “Stand down and let me explain- “

“What the hell is this Nat?” Clint hisses.

“It’s not what you think it is.”

“You expect me to believe that when a clone almost killed a US General?”

“Barton- “

Clint moves an inch back when Coulson steps up, “You don’t move, or I swear I’ll blow your head off.”

“Clint! I know how you feel right now, but I’m not lying to you when I say it’s him.” Natasha puts a hand on the archer’s shoulder, “It’s really him.”

Clint looks over Coulson a few times; jaw clenched.

“How can you be sure Nat?” Sam finally speaks up.

Natasha goes to speak, but is beaten to it, “Be sure about what?”

Everyone besides Clint turns to the corridor that lead towards the bedrooms to see a very shocked Steve Rogers and a wary Wanda Maximoff. Coulson’s thrown off kilter by the Captain’s beard, that he almost misses the hand movements of the Scarlet Witch.

“What’s going on?” Wanda eyes Clint’s expression.

“Nothing serious- “

“There’s a dead agent in our hideout, I’d say that’s pretty serious.” Sam quips.

“Technically supposed dead.” Coulson tries to correct.

“It’ll be confirmed dead in a minute.” Clint says darkly.

May situates herself in front of Coulson; hand steady on her side where her gun is, “Don’t be too hasty Barton.”

“Both of you stand down.” Steve orders the agents in his Captain voice, “Clint; weapons down.”

“Cap,”

“Do you honestly think Natasha would unknowingly bring in a hostile threat?”

“She could be wrong.”

“I’m never wrong.” Natasha says while raising an eyebrow.

“She’s never wrong.” Coulson says at the same time.

The tension in the room settles a bit. Coulson knows that this is all overwhelming to them, but at least some part of the Captain still believes him with the way he smiles a bit.

Wanda steps forward; eyes glowing a scarlet red and finger swirling, “Then you don’t mind proving it?”

“Maximoff.” May warns. Coulson can see how Melinda’s mind is turning. Thinking about all the different ways to take down the Sokovian woman.

“Go for it. I’ve got nothing to hide.” Coulson does. And while he prefers for his secret not to be revealed yet, he needs them to trust him. He needs to figure out what happened to the Avengers.

“Phil.” May whips around and looks at him with unease.

“My mind’s gone through worse May. It’s fine.”

Coulson watches May’s eyes scan his face; trying to find anything that resembles assurance or deception in the pseudo Director. And Coulson understands her concern. He’s leaving himself open to what General Talbot likes to call a “ticking time bomb in a skirt”. And while Coulson absolutely adores the Captain, he still needs to figure out why he’s still considered a fugitive along with the others in the room.

Coulson steps around May and up to Wanda. The Scarlet Witch flicks her fingers towards him and-

_Everything passes in flashes._

_Lying on the table. Tahiti. Fake Tahiti really. Meeting Ward. Meeting Skye. Fitzsimmons. Going on missions on the bus._

_Hydra._

_Then there’s Bobbi and Lance. There’s Mack and Yoyo. Skye is Daisy._

_Ward is their enemy._

_There’s Reyes. There’s Aida. There’s May. But it’s not really her._

_And then there’s really May._

_Melinda May._

_Melinda…_

_She’s fast. She’s blunt. She’s beautiful._

_Melinda is everything._

_Melinda is-_

The room is spinning into focus. Coulson’s back in the safehouse. His heart’s hammering and his prosthetic hand is burning. He should probably have Fitz look at it later. Maximoff is staring at him. She’s surprised.

“It’s him. This is the real Phil Coulson.” Wanda steps back.

Steve sighs in relief while Clint takes in a sharp breath.

“Fuck,” He says as he chokes up, “I should still shoot you just on principle you asshole.”

“Missed you too Barton.” Coulson smiles a bit.

 

There’s a dull thump that erupts in the room, causing everyone to turn and find the source of the sound, and bring out their weapons. Scott Lang drops the rest of the yellow plastic bags of groceries on the ground as he puts his hands up in surrender.

“Woah! Just me!”

Clint lowers his gun and pinches the bridge of his nose, “What did I say about using the knock Lang?”

* * *

 

“So what you’re saying is, you caused the Inhuman outbreak.” Sam points his fork at Coulson after shoving a piece of Krompirusa in his mouth.

“Well, no, we were- “

“Trying to save our fellow agents from being turned to stone.” May slips casually as she takes a sip of her water.

Sam looks over at Coulson again, “And why isn’t she the director?”

The entire table chuckles at that.

“Fair enough. You wanna protect your team. I can understand that.” Steve says to Melinda with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

She makes a note of that.

“So,” Scott speaks up, “Since you guys know that we’re here now, would it be possible for you to lend us another quinjet for the time being?”

“Scott.” Wanda frowns at him as if she’s heard the conversation before.

“I’m just saying that in case of emergencies, we might need to have two and we split up-“

“You just wanna have your own plane to fly.” Coulson states.

Scott gazes hopefully at Coulson, “Yeah?”

“Afraid not.” Coulson shuts him down. “SHIELD’s already in hot water. Providing a fugitive with tech would make it worse.”

“Speaking of,” Natasha “The court’s want to make a deal.”

The mood at the table shifts. Steve sits up a bit straighter.

“What do they want?”

“Basic intel on anyone on their suspect list that we’ve encountered, locations of drug kingpins and their hideouts.”

“They want the info to take all the credit.” Sam mentions.

“And in doing so, they’ll let you off with a year’s probation. No missions unless it’s an absolute crisis, stay within the confines of the compound, and community work in the city.” Natasha explains.

Everyone outside of May, Coulson, and Natasha sat and thought carefully. All of them have been waiting for the day they weren’t considered criminals anymore, yet the opportunity seems too good considering their punishment for running.

Sam breaths in and cocks his head a bit, “It’s only a year.”

“We don’t go on missions.” Steve counters.

“But we have a shot at being a whole team again.” Natasha says, “See our families, see people that we care about without sneaking around.”

May sees Wanda look away once Natasha says that to her.

Coulson looks to Clint, “I know Laura and the kids miss you.”

“Not like I don’t talk to them. But it’d be nice to be home with them.” Clint takes a swig of his water.

“Same with Cassie. Plus, some community service, be a good way to put a name out there.”

“Not really a good way Scott.” Sam says somewhat concerned by the Ant-man’s method to fame.

“The point is, this is a start to coming together. Took a lot of convincing from people to get the world’s leader to even agree with this. Least we can do for them is meet them halfway.” Natasha stares at Steve as she says this.

Steve’s jaw twitches and his eyes are stormy yet hopeful. May notes that. She feels Coulson’s gaze on her and knows he notes that as well. The agent remembers a similar vibe from Tony Stark and is starting to put somethings together.

Melinda’s poking at vegetables while remembering a few old files when Natasha says something that gets her attention.

“You could use some practice at the compound. New tech to test out. New interns to spar with.” Nat teases Steve.

“Interns?”

“I’m assuming the cover for Tony’s new recruits.” Sam deduces to Wanda.

“For one of them anyway. The other one Tony’s still working on.” Natasha sends Steve a ‘I’m saying more than I speak’ look, “Think you’d like him.”

 May feels tense yet smoothly says, “Speaking of work, where’s the air conditioning unit that needs to be fixed?”

“Oh!” Scott crumbles up the napkin in his hand and points to the hallway to his left, “That way.”

“Five superheroes and none of you can fix an air con unit.” May shakes her head as she stands up.

“Feels like there’s a joke in there somewhere.” Coulson jokes.

“Let’s stop while you’re ahead then. Romanoff, with me.” May slips out of her chair and walks down the hall. She can hear Natasha’s light footsteps behind her.

The room where the controls are is barely bigger than a latrine; wires twisted like snakes with one another and buttons flashing a neon blue.

“Let’s see how badly you all messed this up.” May kneels down and sets to work on untangling.

Natasha keeps back and watches the agent pull apart wires swiftly and flicks several switches. It’s relative silence, in which May starts to breath a bit easier. The senior agent couldn’t pinpoint why just yet; but letting Nat continue with that line of conversation seemed too much.

 _Just tension from the others maybe._ May shrugs off.

Until Natasha says, “Probably should take Jackson on for a few weeks. See what he knows.”

A harmless statement. Yet rings all sorts of bells start to ringing in Melinda’s mind.

“Y’know he practically works every minute.” May twists a knob a bit. Doesn’t change anything.

“I know. But you got him come to sparring when you needed him to. Plus, his powers have grown.”

“That they have.” May says slowly. She can’t see the Black Widow; nonetheless she can hear her tone. It’s a statement. An observation that she’s made covered with nonchalant interest.

The tactic is one Melinda does well. Why Nat is doing it is the question.

May tries to reach for a knob at the back of the jungle of wires before gesturing for Nat to help out. The two women navigate the mess; trying to concentrate while the sound of the Wanda and Steve’s laughter breaks through the house.

“Good to hear him laughing again.” Natasha says so low that May almost didn’t catch it. There’s the smallest of smiles as well.

Melinda flicks the knob and gets a section that needs power turned on.

“Jackson can read minds like Wanda.” Another ‘simple’ statement. “Probably a bit different considering- “

May stops everything and stares at Natasha, “Does Stark know you’re here?”

Natasha blinks as her face shifts to a neutral expression, “Why do you ask?”

“It just came to mind. You ‘turn yourself in’ so to speak and aid in the Accords you don’t necessarily believe in.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe in them. I was there in Berlin remember?”

“Yet you ran with Rogers and the rest of them.” May counters.

Natasha raises an eyebrow, “You’re taking sides.”

“I’m trying to figure out why things ended the way they did.” May goes back to work on the AC, “And If anything, Romanoff, you chose a side.”

It’s silent for a moment before Natasha says it under her breath.

“He needed me.”

And that where it clicks.

Natasha Romanoff is loyal. Loyal to the mission, to SHIELD, and to her family. For all that their enemies have labeled the Black Widow as deceptive, she protects her own. She’ll do anything for her own. No matter how harsh. May would like to believe Natasha wouldn’t go so far as to physically hurt anyone that was considered an ally, but manipulation is her game. And she’s already set on playing to win.

“Either way it goes, you’ll all be Avengers again; a whole team. I can’t really judge you when that’s gonna be the result.”

“Thank you. Melinda- “

“It took a lot of work for you to get to this point. And I’m guessing it’s gonna take a lot of work and time for you all to be a team again. It’s important to worry about that more so than anything else.”

May set’s all the wires in a neat row before slamming her foot down on the side. The entire machine makes a slight whirring sound as cool air starts to sweep through the room. Sam and Scott can be heard making sounds of joy.

May exhales with satisfaction, pushes her hair back, and give a direct look to Natasha, “Focus on your team Romanoff.”

The two eye each other up; the tension palpable. They don’t move until Clint calls for Nat to back him up on a story that sounds unbelievable from Barton’s mouth. Nat’s face switches to a somewhat warmer tone as she says, “Don’t make up more lies Clint.” And walks pass May down the hall.

The agent rolls her shoulders back and sighs out. While there’s already been too much underlying issues that she wouldn’t want to add to, her priorities lied with her team and her people. May shuts the panel door of the AC unit when she get’s a call on her phone. She swipes the screen and barely get’s the word “Hello” out before she’s bombarded with-

 _“May, Daisy says she can kick your ass any day of the week!”_ Jackson tattles.

 _“I literally did not say that!”_ Daisy shouts from the background.

“Yes you did, you said- “

_“I said, verbatim, ‘since I’m Inhuman, I have a leg up and could possibly take down May’.”_

_“You said it with such confidence though!”_ Jackson shrieks.

_“I didn’t!”_

_“I could hear it. May_ -” Jackson switches to Mandarin, _[“Qiaolian Jie jie. No matter what Daisy says, I believe that you could take her out even if she has powers. You’re that awesome.”]_

“I appreciate that Jia Er.” She replies.

May chuckles at the banter between the two. As much as the duo have been watching each other’s backs for weeks, they constantly bicker like real siblings. And she’s the one they come to and rat out the other.

 _[“Don’t think that I don’t know Mandarin that I don’t know your talking shit about me Wang.”]_ Daisy says.

“I’m still wrapping up things at meeting right now. I’ll talk to you both later.”

_“Bye May! See when you come and take Daisy out at the knees!”_

_“Jackson I swear to god-“_

The phone hangs up and she sighs fondly.

May is also loyal. For all that people give her crap about being a hardass, she cares more than anything else. She’s willing to do what’s right for her own family; even the ones that she wasn’t quite sure would fit; and protect them with her life.

She’ll make sure to keep them safe. Even from people who are her allies.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson has learned 2 things during his short time at the compound: 1. Don't put coffee grounds down the drain (“it's fucking barbaric” Tony said the last time it happened) and 2. If you've witness enough crazy stuff, not much will surprise you anymore. Jackson can turn into a dragon, wield magic as well as know others who do, has lived through an alien invasion (albeit not being there), an evil robot takeover (was partly in it), has been kidnapped, and almost blown up by extremists. He also has been working with superheroes and spies for the better half of two months. So the scene that unfolds in front of him now, barely even warrants a gasp much less a reaction from the idol.

The scene being the supposedly dead God of Mischief being pinned to the wall, by seismic waves.

It’s only Tuesday.

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Daisy spits out.

“Well clearly that’s not true mortal.” Loki hisses under the pressure.

Daisy curls her fingers as the seismic waves she sends grows stronger.

The duo had just finished a stealth mission in Morocco on a Watchdog base that both SHIELD and the Avengers have had their eye on. The two had successfully gathered recon (only bickering on the quinjet ride back) and had plans to hand it over to Tony when they were met with Loki casually sprawled on the orange couches eating an apple.

Which lead to now.

The building shifts some as the seismic pressure grows. Jackson sees the slightest of cracks in the wall before going, “Ease up on the tremors Daisy.”

“And let him slip away?” the Agent says with her eyes still on Loki.

“He’s gonna slip away if the whole building collapses.” Jackson’s response is reasonable, but the idol also can’t seem to sense any danger from the God.

Daisy still contemplates whether to follow Jackson’s suggestion, when a loud booming voice calls out, “Loki!”

Jackson swirls and his knees almost buckle because it’s _Thor._ The Thor. God of Thunder, the Avenger, the hero him and Bambam swoon over, the man with… shorter hair. But still Thor. Behind him follows a weary Tony with a pumpkin colored coffee mug and a very alert Bruce Banner.

Tony stares at the scene like he wasn’t sure he could believe it was happening, “See…it’s not even the fact that he’s here; that’s just horrible in itself; but the fact that you left him lying about for just anyone to see really.”

“I didn’t think that far into the process.” Thor walks up to Daisy; all smiles and charm, “Hello there- “

“No.” Daisy says immediately.

“Alright. Hi, I’m Thor. God of Thunder. Strongest Avenger.” Thor introduces himself to a slightly star-struck Jackson.

“I-hi.” Jackson says meekly.

Tony decides that the scene in front of him is close to making him gag, so he puts an end to it, “Ok pointbreak, leave the kid alone. And you,”

Daisy side eyes the Avenger.

“Lay off Edward Cullen wannabe, we might need him alive.”

“You can’t be serious.” Daisy says; absolutely floored.

Bruce finally steps into the conversation, “Look I understand firsthand how bad Loki is, but right now there’s a lot going on with the Asgardian people. And we’re gonna need his help keeping them safe.”

“Bruce is right. My people are recovering from a terrible loss, and my brother can provide council and aide to me and so many others. He’s saved their lives.”

“And he’s killed thousands more.” Daisy says darkly.

Jackson notices Tony twitch a bit. Daisy stares at Loki in disgust. Loki; who based on what Jackson can tell; is using some of his magic to keep his chest from caving in; rolls his eyes a bit. Jackson seethes somewhat on the inside. Loki’s passive response for what he’s done before irks Jackson, but there’s an anger that he can’t place as his own that burns in him.

“I’d also like to not have a 5.4 magnitude earthquake in upstate New York, agent Johnson.” Tony adds.

Daisy gazes at all of them as her jaw clenches, before putting her hands down and ending the seismic waves.

Loki slumps down on the floor from his rigid position; his magic swirling around in a green and gold pattern until it disappears. The God of mischief sees that he’s being watched and quickly rises to his feet as he holds his head high and looks down at Jackson and the rest of the heroes.

“Well,” Loki calmly pushes back a few black strands, “I see that I was right again brother.”

“Well in my defense…you were…somewhat right.” Thor finishes out.

“Somewhat?”

“Well you haven’t been taken out my Captain Rogers, so I’d say there’s still hope.”

“Speaking of, where is the mortal? I’m surprised I can’t hear him rambling on about such ‘valor and honor’.” Loki asks to Tony.

Jackson’s stomach flips. He sees Daisy from his peripheral standing slightly straighter.

It’s weird for the idol to witness someone who doesn’t know what went down with the Avengers in some form or variation. Having to explain it is rough. Having the person in question explain the whole “Civil War” and how it (sorta) ended is-

“Off somewhere.” Tony shrugs it off while taking a sip of his coffee, “What’s this about the Asgardian people struggling?”

Loki narrows his eyes, “Asgard was blown up by Surtur, before most of our people were killed by our older sister Hela. Where’s the rest of your team- “

“Wait older sister? When did that happen?” Jackson exclaims.

“Our father locked her up in a realm after he decided that he wanted to end their killing rampage and didn’t tell us about it until he started to die. Anyway, she sent the two of us to the edge of the galaxy where we met Bruce here; and Valkyrie as well! That’s not her real name, she’s the only Valkyrie left; but she helped us out to take down Hela and now she’s with Heimdall on a planet a few jumps from here protecting the Asgardian people.” Thor tells the story to the group.

The Asgardian is met with silence as the Tony, Daisy, and Jackson just stare at him completely dumbfounded.

“Are…are you okay?” Jackson’s voice is almost at a whisper.

“Yes of course, Thor gives the younger a grand smile, “Now, what have you all been doing while we were gone?”

Jackson winces at the sight of Tony. The genius’ face is masked to a blank look; however, Jackson can feel how much Tony wants to avoid the subject at all costs.

Unfortunately, the universe seems to despise him.

“Falling apart it seems.” Loki quips.

Tony’s eye twitches.

Loki raises an eyebrow, “Is it so Stark?”

Thor laughs at Loki’s comment, “Come now brother, don’t tease like that. Where is everyone though? There’s usually Vision passing through the walls.”

“Don’t know. He cut off contact with me about a week ago? Probably with Maximoff.” Tony says nonchalantly.

“Wait, why would he do-“

“Because Maximoff, Barton, Wilson, and Rogers are now considered criminals and are on the run from practically any government on earth.” Tony says to Bruce.

 Thor blinks and chuckles a bit. The Asgardian looks around at the room and notices the grim or awkward expressions given by the others. There wasn’t a joking tone in sight.

“You’re not serious right?” Bruce asks Tony who just gives him an exasperated stare, “Oh my god you’re serious.”

“That can’t be right. How on earth would they be thought of as criminals?”

Loki scoffs at his brother and steps forward, “You clearly don’t know your teammates as well as you think Thor. Anyone could’ve easily seen the cracks in your oh so fortified walls.”

“You might wanna chose your next words wisely.” Daisy warns.

“But I don’t say anything far from the truth, do I? You all may come together for the sake of a fight but you all could never last as one true team. You simply can’t function without descending into chaos.”

“Loki- “

“You seem to be the only one here Stark.” Loki walks closer to Tony, “The only one that surprisingly tried to hold a team together. Poetic and tragic.”

Tony starts to shake only slightly with anger and sorrow. Jackson on the other hand decides that that was too much. It only takes two strides to get over to Loki. And half a step before his magic realizes that Loki isn’t there anymore. It’s a half a step too late, and Loki disappears in a gold hue. Everyone steps back and searches the area for the God of mischief. It only takes a few seconds before Jackson can sense him again, but he’s still a second behind to react as Loki appears behind him and pulls the idol into a chokehold. Daisy raises her hand to attack and Loki laughs at the SHIELD agent.

“Oh, I’d love to see how that will end mortal.” Loki laughs.

“Let him go. Now.” Daisy’s voice is deadly.

“Loki we cannot have trust if you act this way, I told you-“

“And I told _you_ before that I would not be so welcomed back here on earth.” Loki spat at Thor while strengthening his hold and a very rowdy Jackson, “I’m simply making sure I have a leverage.”

Tony throws his left arm out as pieces of his Iron man gauntlet form on his hand, “Fri, put the ‘reindeer games’ code into effect. Thor if your brother doesn’t drop Jackson in the next 30 seconds, I won’t hesitate to put multiple holes through him.”

“Oh, have I struck a nerve Stark? Is the boy here a way to fill the empty nest?”

“Stop it.” Jackson gurgles out as he tries to break Loki’s hold. The god doesn’t look as muscular as his brother, but his strength still holds a challenge to get free.

“And he’s just as protective over you. No wonder you keep him around. You finally found someone willing to care for your well-being.”

“I said stop it!”

Jackson’s rage boils over completely. His eyes turn a familiar yellow while he pulls an arm free and swings back at Loki.

 

_It’s cold._

_There’s no compound. There’s no Daisy, no Tony, no Thor or Bruce._

_No stainless steel walls._

_Just space. Stars. A galaxy reflecting. It’s not beauty and awe inspiring._

_It’s dark._

_It looks dark. It **feels** dark. The cold; the air. It feels oppressive here._

_The black rocky surface feels jagged beneath his feet._

_It’s unbearably quiet. As if all the sound in the world was sucked out._

_The only noise is Jackson’s breathing._

_A blood curdling roar punches through and Jackson stumbles back as he narrowly escapes being hit by some flying alien creature._

_It’s familiar._

_It’s chitauri._

_Suddenly there’s dozens of them. They circle around but are several meters away from him._

_The creature roars again and Jackson’s gaze follows its path. It breezes by a block of something. It looks like a pedestal._

_Loki lies on top of it. He’s not moving. He’s not sleeps. His eyes are wide and alert._

_There’s fear in them._

**_“Who are you?”_ ** _A dry voice asks._

_“Release me you foul creature. You have no idea the terror I shall-“_

_Loki’s eyes widen and he screams in agony. There’s nothing touching him. He’s not chained down or anything. But he’s in so much pain._

**_“You are Loki. You hail from Asgard. But your true nature is Jötunn. Son of Laufey. Your true purpose…to serve my sire.”_ **

_Loki chuckles bitterly, “I serve no one.”_

_The voice doesn’t seem to like that answer as Loki’s body lurches up and he screams once again._

**_“You will. Now, who are you?”_ **

_“I am Loki. Prince of Asgard-AHHH!”_

**_“Who are you?”_ **

_“Damn you to Hel.”_

_More pain. The yelling strikes deep in Jackson’s heart._

**_“Who are you?”_ **

_“I AM A GOD!”_

**_“Who are you?”_ **

_“I am… Loki. Prince of… Prince of…A-Asgard.”_

**_“Who are you?”_ **

_“Please…please just stop.” He begs._

_And again. And again. And again. Jackson holds his breath before each round of whatever tool they’re using to torture him with. Jackson begs alongside with Loki._

_He wants it to stop. It’s too much._

**_“Who are you?”_ **

_“I am…Loki. And I…And I…I am a servant to the Mad Titan.” Loki says with no emotion. His eyes are soulless. His body limp._

_A person in a sleek black cloak with gold accents glides out from the shadows. His wrinkled pale blue face cracks with a wretched smile._

The Other. _Jackson’s brain supplies._

_There’s a glint of gold that catches Jackson’s eyes. In the Other’s hand is a staff._

_The Scepter._

_The Other firmly presses the tip on Loki’s chest while the God’s eyes shift to a sky hue before reverting to their normal green._

_**“You shall serve sire well. You shall receive what you most desire. A kingdom of your own. You are now burdened with glorious purpose.”**_

_Loki sits up straight and leers at The Other._

**_“If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.”_ **

_He hears sniffling._

_Jackson swivels his head to the left. Loki is curled up on the ground. His body racked as he sobs._

_“He will find me. He will find me. He will find me. He will- “_

_Loki hiccups repeatedly._

_Jackson walks forward to comfort him. Hold him. Something to stop Loki’s suffering._

_It’s the low laughter of a voice that makes Jackson stop so abruptly._

**_“You were warned young godling.”_ **

_Jackson’s heard it before. In the corners of his visions. Something so close yet so far from his understanding. He knows it’s something dark. Something horrible. It lurks in nightmares. If he could just focus enough maybe-_

_“No. No. NO! PLEASE!”_

_Loki has chains on him this time. Chains that are dragging him into a pit of darkness. Loki crawls and wrings about but it’s no use. He keeps being pulled in. He reaches out._

_“He needs…I need to…” Jackson stammers but his mind loops with ‘He needs help’._

_There’s a soft glow from Jackson’s right. The idol looks down and almost stumbles in shock._

_A sword._

_The bronze blade reaches a little above his waist down to his feet. The slick brown handle is just about wrapped completely with a midnight blue cloth. The weapon radiates a powerful aura._

_Jackson doesn’t waste a second before racing over to Loki. He hoists the sword above his head and swings down on the chains._

 

Both Jackson and Loki jump back. Jackson pants while his hands are on his knees.

“You alright Jackson?” Tony bends down to Jackson’s side.

“Y-yeah. I’m…I’m good.” He pears up and sees Loki shaking; trying so hard to collect himself.

Loki is staring at Jackson in shock and confusion.

“What did you do?” He asks softly.

Jackson tries to speak but can’t. He’s still not sure what even happened. His lack of answer angers Loki.

“I said what did you do to me?!”

“Loki! Stop!” Thor pulls back his brother as the God of Mischief attempts to attack Jackson.

He stands up and then back, away from Loki. Daisy steps to his left; ready to fight. Bruce moves in front of Loki to help Thor.

Jackson shakes his head, “I didn’t-I didn’t do anything.”

“Don’t lie to me! You did something. You saw. You…You…” Loki’s eyes roll back as he slips from Thor and Bruce’s grasps and collapses on the floor.

Thor cries out for his brother while Bruce is checking his pulse. Tony and Daisy look back and forth between Loki and Jackson.

“Seriously. Jackson, what did you just do?” Daisy asks him.

“I don’t know.” Jackson says, “I really don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop. So there's that. Loki always does have a dramatic entrance. Honestly I'm so excited to have him in this fic you don't even know. Seriously you don't. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S A NEW UPDATE TO IGNORE THE PAIN OF OUR SPIDEY BOI BEING RIPPED FROM OUR CLUTCHES :,)

“So you’re trying to say Loki didn’t do it?” Daisy crosses her arms.

The heroes were huddled up in one of the compound’s conference rooms after the dramatic incident with Loki. The god of mischief; still out cold; was being contained and under intense watch by FRIDAY.

“It’s not that simple Agent Johnson.” Tony says while trying to nurse the headache that was forming.

“The scepter held the mind stone at the time,” Thor speaks up, “It’s very power made Barton attack his own comrades. It gave Maximoff abilities that can mess with people’s thoughts. If what Jackson says is true, then Loki is a victim to it just like many others.”

“Loki is hardly a victim.” Daisy scoffs.

“No but he’s being played just like the rest of us.” Tony says, “Think about it. It isn’t a coincidence that we’ve bumped into at least 3 infinity stones in the past 5 years. There’s gotta be something, _someone_ trying to push us towards them.”

“Maybe not push towards, but rather lead to.” Daisy contemplates the idea of being led right into a trap.

“Was there anything else you saw? Anything that might lead to who might be causing all of this?” Bruce asks Jackson.

The idol tenses up as he recalls the voice in Loki’s head. He’s heard it in passing. Flashes in visions that for some reason he can’t seem to remember. Yet Jackson wonders if that’s for a reason. Knowing that Loki was haunted by whoever this was, a part of Jackson; maybe even the spirit in him; is keeping the thought away for his sanity.

“Not-no. I didn’t see anything.”

“Maybe something you could’ve heard, maybe something Loki said.” Thor looks at him expectantly.

“I-”

**_You were warned godling._ **

Jackson clamps his mouth shut as he shudders at the memory.

“Could you have seen-“

“I think you should ease up on him alright?” Daisy all but snaps at Thor and Bruce before changing her tone towards Jackson, “You ok?”

“Yeah just… sorting.” Jackson leans his head back towards the ceiling.

“I apologize Jackson. I didn’t wish to cause you stress nor harm. I simply want to understand what is plaguing my brother’s thoughts.”

“Based on what we know, someone used Loki after he fell from the Bifrost to take over earth. And when he failed, the people who controlled him weren’t too thrilled.” Bruce deduces.

“But if that’s the case why haven’t they gotten to Loki already? The battle of New York was five years ago?” Daisy asks.

“Because my brother disguised himself as Odin shortly after our incident with the Dark Elves. I thought him to be dead for years, until I returned to Asgard. Most likely they thought he was gone just like I did.”

 “But now he’s not disguised as Odin anymore,” Tony starts to pace, “Now he’s here on earth, probably leading whoever he was working with right to us and-hold on. We gave Asgard the Tesseract. Where is it now?”

Thor gave the genius a grim look, “It was in Odin’s vault when Surtur destroyed Asgard. It was either destroyed or-“

“Lost in space somewhere.” Daisy cuts in.

Tony breathes in deeply, “So we’re basically sitting ducks with both Loki and an Infinity Stone.”

“Not necessarily.” Jackson speaks as he sits up, “It’s… what I saw was something Loki _feared_ of. It was a nightmare rather than a vision.”

“A nightmare that could become a reality.” Daisy counters.

“It could. However, they’re not gonna attack now. Maybe when Asgardians were traveling through space but you’re on earth now. The same earth that took out an entire Chitauri fleet the first time.”

“Just barely. We got lucky that time and was probably only a fraction of what else could be up there.” Tony says, and Jackson notices the Avenger’s eyes go distant. “We can’t be sure,”

“I can be. I…I’ve heard this voice before. Through past visions. It’s terrifying but fleeting most times. Whoever this is, they let others do their dirty work, and stay in the shadows.”

“They won’t stay like that for long Jackson.” Tony says.

“They won’t. For now, they aren’t gonna attack. Not yet. I know it doesn’t make sense, but I have this-I just know that they won’t. That gives us time to prepare; get everyone we can together and be ready.”

Tony breathes in heavily and grabs at his left wrist, “Assuming we can get everyone together.”

“It’ll work out Tony.” Jackson gave him an encouraging smile.

“Wait, hang on a second,” Bruce looks at Jackson confused, “How are you so sure that we aren’t gonna be attacked here?”

“Jackson’s been having visions for a while now. All of them happen to come true. If he says that we aren’t in immediate danger, I believe him.” Daisy says firmly.

“Well I think the next most pressing matter on the agenda is Loki.”

“Should be remaining under lockdown I presume.”

“My brother would serve well outside of imprisonment, Agent Johnson.”

Jackson could see the red in Daisy’s eyes at Thor’s suggestion; the God of Thunder also appearing slightly pale; and quickly stood in front of her.

“He could tell us who he worked for and could fight alongside us.”

“Or against us.”

“Not if his powers are restricted.” Jackson suggests, “Doctor Strange can limit his powers; uh assuming if that’s okay with Thor.”

Thor was about to protest until Tony spoke in, “I can’t protect him from the Accords unless we can be sure he won’t run off.”

Thor hangs his head in resignation, “It would be best if he wouldn’t have the full extent of his magic available.”

“Then we’ll get Doctor Strange to do it after he comes back from the Nexus plane. Until then, we keep a close eye on him.”

“Sounds like a solid plan superstar-wait, did you just say _Nexus plane_?” Tony asks Jackson, completely baffled.

Jackson almost begins to explain the complicated story of why the state of Florida would be wiped from existence, when he sees the stormy expression on Daisy’s face. And it makes the idol’s chest tighten. She’s right to worry about the potential danger Loki could cause. Yet, Jackson also knows that she’s afraid he’d do worse.

“We’ve got this handled Daisy.” Jackson says reassuringly.

“Let’s hope so. Cause the last thing I want is Coulson being killed. Again.”

“Are you saying Coulson’s alive?!” Bruce exclaims.

Tony blows out a gust of air and stares at the floor.

* * *

 

_“Ah, Thank you JJ Project for that beautiful performance!”_ The male MC crows.

_“Such growth since their first debut, yet still as humble as their beginnings.”_

Mark raises an eyebrow at the screen. Jaebum and Jinyoung put on their best interview smiles, but Mark can tell Jaebum’s probably gonna read too much into that.

_“We’re so honored to have fans who joined us for Got7, and we’re incredibly thankful for our fans who were with us when we were JJ Project that are still with us today.”_ Jaebum’s well-spoken thanks and calm demeanor makes the female MC squeal with excitement.

_“Woah, I can see why they call you chic and sexy now.”_ She says.

Jaebum’s resolve cracks slightly; his face just a shade pinker and his head lowers a bit. Jinyoung’s smile widens as his eyes sparkle. The younger is gonna tease their leader about it later.

Mark should find it funny that Jinyoung is causing terror to his hyung. Yet all he feels is that slight twist in his stomach he’s gotten so used to.

Mark’s phone buzzes before the tiny ‘kakao’ chime echoes through the green room. The rapper shifts on the black leather sofa while trying to grab his phone from his back pocket. Mark swipes the screen and simply blinks at the messages in front of him.

**_AppleJacks:_ ** _Loki’s Alive_

**_AppleJacks:_ ** _Like evil Loki. The one from the battle of New York. Thor’s brother._

**_AppleJacks:_ ** _And he’s here at the Compound._

**_AppleJacks:_ ** _He’s an asshole but also not completely evil???_

**_AppleJacks:_ ** _He attacked me, and I think I read his mind or whatever and he passed out. I might’ve almost killed him._

It’s a lot of information for Mark to take in at once. He’s not quite sure how to seriously respond to all of that, so he goes for a sarcastic one.

**_ItsTHEMarkTuan:_ ** _Are you supposed to be sending me classified info over kakao?_

Jackson’s message came a minute later.

**_AppleJacks:_ ** _I KNOW TWO OF THE SMARTEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD AND SHIELD’S BEST HACKER, THAT’S NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW!_

**_AppleJacks:_ ** _Loki might not be who we thought he was._

**_AppleJacks:_ ** _Well he is but he was controlled. Based on what I saw…there was someone else pulling the strings. It’s horrifying what he went through._

Mark blows out a breath and runs his fingers through his chestnut brown hair. Sometimes Jackson tells him stuff about the superhero world that makes him geek out. Other times; like now; it terrifies him about what really goes on.

**_ItsTHEMarkTuan:_ ** _Are you okay?_

Mark doesn’t get a response back immediately and that’s troublesome. When Jackson left to train with the heroes, the elder couldn’t stop thinking about Jackson’s mental state. Jackson had seemed more confident about his powers and what he wanted to do with them, yet there was this warn out expression that he holds. The younger rapper isn’t telling him everything. Mark is generally okay with that. On the other hand, Jackson needs to tell Mark how he’s handling things at the very least. Not just for Jackson’s sanity, but for his as well.

Mark’s phone chimes again.

**_AppleJacks:_ ** _Kind of. There’s still imprints of memories from both Daisy and Tony, so it’s hard to tell if what I feel sometimes is really me. And entering Loki’s mind unintentionally was…shit. But overall, I’m good._

**_AppleJacks:_ ** _I worry about Coulson though._

**_ItsTHEMarkTuan:_ ** _Wait why?_

**_AppleJacks:_ ** _Cause Loki’s the one that killed him originally. And now he’s here. And Coulson’s gonna see him._

**_ItsTHEMarkTuan:_ ** _Coulson’s an adult. He can handle a lot based on what you’ve told me about him._

**_ItsTHEMarkTuan:_ ** _But facing his murderer is overwhelming to put it mildly. He’s gonna need all the support you can give._

**_AppleJacks:_ ** _That’s true. But I also wanna support Loki too._

**_AppleJacks:_ ** _Is that bad?_

_Ever the helpful one_ Mark thinks.

**_ItsTHEMarkTuan:_ ** _If anyone can turn a bad guy into a decent person, it’s you._

**_AppleJacks_ ** _: Hyung! T_T So sweet!_

 

Mark bites back a smile. He’s got a response ready when Jaebum and Jinyoung sweep into the green room. Their pristine white shirts are dampened with sweat; make up only slightly smudged. Mark notices Jaebum’s stage expression fading every second as he strolls over to his bag that’s perched on the make up chair.

“Did Bambam send you a dumb video?” Mark looks back to see Jinyoung plopping down next to him.

“Nah. I haven’t even heard from him all day.”

“He’s hanging out with Yugyeom and the rest of the 97 liners,” Jinyoung pushes his hair back and sinks in deeper into the couch, “It’s been a while since all of them even had a chance to meet up together.”

Mark hums, “He did say they were gonna hang out at Jungkook’s place.”

Another buzz comes from Mark’s phone, however this time it’s a different text tone.

**_CaliKid1:_ ** _Did he talk to you about what happened?_

Mark subtly tucks his phone closer to his chest.

Talking to Daisy on a regular basis was the last thing the idol expected. He needed it though. They had managed to chat one day when Daisy practically had to drag Jackson away to a sparring session with her. Mark was timid about asking the agent to give him updates on how Jackson was feeling, but once they got into a conversation about living in LA (“) Daisy was more than willing to stay in touch even if it wasn’t Jackson related.

**_CaliKid2:_ ** _Yeah. He’s kinda shaken up but he’s good. Wants to help._

**_CaliKid1:_ ** _Course he does._

**_CaliKid2:_ ** _How’s everything on your end?_

**_CaliKid1:_ ** _Straight shit. But what else is new?_

Mark chuckles.

“If you’re sending that gif in the groupchat, I’m kicking your shins at practice.” Jinyoung says.

“Leader! Jinyoung is threating me.” Mark pretends to whine in a monotone voice without looking away from his phone.

“Hmm.” Is all he gets from Jaebum.

Both Mark and Jinyoung give each other a look and turn to see their group’s leader just as wrapped up in his phone. Jaebum is curled up like his cats; outfit be damned; in one of the makeup chairs as his eyes are glued to the screen.

“Yah Lim Jaebeom.” Mark calls him out.

Jaebum’s head snaps up at the tone and his full name; eyes wide and concerned. Jinyoung sniggers at Jaebum’s reaction, while the elder flushes and glares at him.

“Tsk. Ah hyung. So wrapped up in your phone these days.” Jinyoung shakes his head.

Jaebum’s scowl gets deeper.

“What’s got you so wrapped up?” Mark redirects.

“Ah, nothing.” The singer says and goes back to his phone.

Mark simply raises an eyebrow at him; waiting for an actual response. It only takes another five minutes before Jaebum caves.

“Have you two heard from Jackson today?” He tries to sound nonchalant.

Jinyoung smirks, “I haven’t. How come you’re only asking about Jackson? Why don’t you ask about me?”

Jaebum just gives the younger singer a deadpan stare, “Because Yugyeom-ah always sends stupid stuff in the groupchat and you just can’t help but respond to his stupidity. Also, you text Mark all the time.”

“That’s because he doesn’t bombard me with 5 different texts per minute. And it’s good conversation.” Mark says.

“Thank you Mark-hyung.” Jinyoung preens.

“Have you heard from him?” Jaebum directs his question to Mark and ignoring Jinyoung.

Mark’s jaw slightly twitches before he says, “Nope. But I wouldn’t be too surprised. You know what his schedules like.”

Mark sees Jaebum’s lip slightly lowers as he nods in agreement. They all know that Jackson works himself to the bone. That he can be MIA for days at a time. It’s common for the group considering their jobs. So, it doesn’t make sense to Mark for Jaebum to ask such a question.

(Mark knows why though. He hates that he knows.)

“I’m sure Jackson will be back to blasting you with about 40 different messages with tons of emojis that you just _hate_ so much hyung.” Jinyoung gives such a shit eating grin.

Jaebum’s hand tightens on his phone, but he doesn’t look at Jinyoung when he asks, “How was that date with Wendy the other day Mark hyung?”

Mark blinks.

That evening he spent with the member of Red Velvet was almost a week ago. It was less of a ‘I’m looking for someone to spend the rest of my life with’ and more of ‘I’d like to cuddle up and talk to someone other than my members’ type of meet up. They both weren’t looking for anything serious and it was nice to take things slow (slow in the sense that he could make out without having to worry about being somewhere in the next hour).

“It was nice. We might keep it going until prep for our comebacks start.” Mark answers.

Jaebum nods, “Good to know you’re getting out of the dorm. Just be mindful of Dispatch and the other outlets.”

“Will do.” Mark says slowly.

The rapper sinks back into his seat; somewhat confused at the response he got from his leader. He looks to Jinyoung to see if the singer senses the same thing, but Jinyoung is giving Jaebum the death stare. His nostrils flare just a bit and his shoulders are tense. Mark looks back to Jaebum who went back to scrolling through his phone.

“Jinyoungie.” Mark nudges the younger.

Jinyoung snaps out of his trance while giving Mark a gentle smile. Any trace of hostility is completely gone as Jinyoung lays his head in Mark’s lap. It frankly scares the elder how easy his dongsaeng can switch his expressions that fast. It’s only by observation (and being the ‘quiet one’) does he know that Jinyoung is probably still seething from whatever mental argument he and Jaebum had. Those two speak their own language that barely anyone can comprehend, yet Mark can tell that they were taking jabs at each other.

There’s another ‘kakao’ tone from his phone that he instantly checks.

**_AppleJacks_ ** _: Btw, how are you and the boys doing? Hope you’re not trying to kill each other because the peacekeeper is gone_ _😉_

Mark chews at his bottom lip and looks down at Jinyoung.

The rapper gently runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair and Jinyoung’s shoulders droop down. From the corner of his eye, Mark can see Jaebum’s reflection in the mirror. He’s staring at the two of them with anger and possibly a twinge of sadness.

**_ItsTHEMarkTuan:_ ** _We’re fine Jackson._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much hostility! Sorry for not updating for a bit. But a bitch is TRULY back, and ready to start all the drama!! Next chapter we get to see the 97 bois and more Loki!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU FILTHY ANIMALS!!

There’s a nickel sized bruise forming on Yugyeom’s wrist. It’s hardly any cause for an uproar; it’s his fault that it’s there, yet Jungkook seems to think so.

“What happened here?” They’re in the hallway of the BTS dorm as Jungkook cautiously holds Yugyeom’s wrist in his hand as he gently runs his thumb over it.

Yugyeom’s face turns a slight pink as he stares down at the  chocolate wood panel floor, “It’s just a habit when I’m nervous.”

Jungkook scrunches up his nose as he frowns. Yugyeom catches a glimpse of it and slightly melts at how adorable it is. There’s an irrational thought of littering himself with bruises if it means Jungkook can coo at him.

“You’ll mess up your wrist doing that. How are you gonna properly roast Bambam then?” Jungkook sound’s concerned, but he’s smirking, “You need the proper ‘hands clasped and a 90-degree angle’ wrist flick to fully come for his ass.”

Yugyeom bursts out in a full nasally laugh that bounces around the dorm’s hallway. Jungkook practically beams at him. The two gaze into each other’s eyes, and for a moment Yugyeom forgets about everything. Both of them in their own world. Jungkook’s bunny smile is on full display, and Yugyeom squeezes his thumb so hard it turns white.

“Can you two move your tragic romance into the living room?” Mingyu groans while his chin and arms hold up pans of delicious foods, “You’re blocking my way into the kitchen.”

The two step back from each other, faces flushed and stuttering for the umpteenth time that they’re  _ not  _ in a relationship. Mingyu simply rolls his eyes, and shuffles into the kitchen.

Yugyeom looks at Jungkook again; head down, but also stealing a few glances at him.

“I’m gonna go set up Mario Party.” He says softly.

“I’m gonna help with the food.” Yugyeom points to the kitchen.

The two still drink each other in for a few more seconds before splitting up. Yugyeom rushes into the kitchen, finding something; anything to do besides hearing his own heartbeat. Yugyeom settles on pulling out bowls for him and his 97’ friends and placing careful amounts of tangsuyuk for everyone. Yugyeom tries not to think about how Jungkook likes more sauce with his, and how he’d practically drown himself in it if he could. Yugyeom definitely doesn’t think about the noise (god the  _ noises _ ) he makes when he eats it, head tilted back; eyes closed. Yugyeom’s eyes trailing Jungkook’s neck all the way down to his-

“Jeez, who blasted the AC in here?” Bambam rubs his arms.

 Yugyeom is brought out of his thoughts only to feel that the temperature has dropped to the point where  _ he  _ can feel it, and see that the spoon he’s using is turning into ice. The Got7 maknae’s eyes almost bulge out as he panics and chucks the spoon into the sink, nearly hitting Mingyu in the process.

“Yah! You almost killed me!” Mingyu cries out dramatically.

“Yugyeom what the hell?” Bambam stares in part concern and amused.

“I…I um.”

Before Yugyeom could begin to form an excuse, Yugyeom hears someone yell, “Bug!”.

The three of them whip around to see Jaehyun, but Jaehyun dashes over to the sink and slams the faucet handle up. After a couple seconds, he pushes it back down, and grabs a paper towel off the handle to dry his hands.

“It looked like a cockroach or something. All big and gross.” the NCT member shivers.

“Why are we yelling?” Jungkook comes into the kitchen, “I know I said my Hyung’s aren’t here, but if we get a noise complaint, they’ll kill me later.”

“Just an insect that’s all.” Jaehyun waves like he didn’t yell a few seconds ago, “That’s what freaked you out, right Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom stutters, “Uh yeah. It flew near my hand out of nowhere.”

“Didn’t mean you had to almost take me out though.” Mingyu retorts.

“Yeah, but it was kinda funny to watch Gyeomie yeet a spoon at you though.” Bambam grins.

“I’ll  _ yeet _ you to the moon Bambam.”

“Hey, save your trash talk after I crush you all in Mario party!” Minghao shouts from the living room.

Mingyu’s eyes widen as he bolts out of the kitchen shouting, “No you won’t you cheater!”

“We should probably make sure they don’t kill each other. Or DK for that matter.” Bambam nudges at Jungkook’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Jungkook gives an uneasy look towards Yugyeom, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m good Kook.” Yugyeom reassures the BTS maknae.

Jungkook almost protests, until he hears a loud thud echo through the apartment. The singer sighs out and marches out the kitchen with Bambam following him.

Yugyeom let’s his shoulder’s lax as he goes back to setting out the bowls. Jaehyun doesn’t say anything; simply joins in with setting out chopsticks and spoons. Yugyeom moves at a sluggish pace no matter how much his brain is forcing him to move faster. It was too close. They could  _ know  _ all because he couldn’t get his daydreams in check. God forbid he slips up while he’s sleeping and his whole room turns to-

“Ice?”

“What?!” Yugyeom exclaims and almost slams his back to the fridge.

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, “I said does Jungkook have any ice? The drinks are kinda warm.”

“Oh.” Yugyeom says flatly, “Yeah he does.”

_ Stop being so jumpy  _ Yugyeom berates himself as he pulls a full blue ice tray out the freezer.

The maknae hands the tray to Jaehyun who gives out a mumbled thanks and starts plucking cubes out into drinks. Yugyeom turns his body to discreetly check his fingertips. Nothing had changed thank goodness.

“It’s weird isn’t it?” Jaehyun says.

Yugyeom slips his hands in his pocket, “What is?”

“How your powers go off.” Jaehyun mentions nonchalantly, “Like the things that you expect to set it off don’t, but when you’re just going about your day it just jumps out.”

Yugyeom stills.

The singer slowly pulls out the rice and tries to quell the shaking in his arm. “Does it happen to you often?”

“Not really. Not with this on me.” Jaehyun raises his right hand where a silver watch is tightly strapped on his wrist.

Yugyeom remembers how Jaehyun was when he first got it. Korea was quick to enact any tech that could stifle Inhuman powers once the Accords were dolled out. It was during one of their rare 97’ liner meet ups that he saw it. Jaehyun was so pale, so disheveled when he arrived. His dimple smile seemed so broken that all of them immediately piled into a group hug.

“Are they common for you?” Jaehyun asks.

Yugyeom chuckles nervously, “What? I’m not enhan- “

“I saw the spoon Yugyeomie.” Jaehyun says.

Yugyeom freezes.

He shuts his eyes and attempts to hold back tears. 20 whole years, Yugyeom’s been able to keep people from knowing. And now everyone can figure it out. Yugyeom presses his thumb down hard on his wrist, pain wracking throughout his arm.

“Yugyeom.” Jaehyun rushes to his side, “Yugyeom I’m sorry, I didn’t- I probably should’ve- “

“Is it that obvious?” Yugyeom’s voice is shaky.

Jaehyun lightly holds Yugyeom’s bruised wrist, “It’s... it’s not that obvious. Not unless someone's really paying attention to you. Or they're looking for it."

Yugyeom shakes his head, "It is. First Jackson-hyung, now you. Everyone could probably figure it out. Even my own company might find out and then-"

"They won't find out." Jaehyun says firmly, "I'll help you make sure they don't."

"How?"

"I couldn't hide the fact that I'm Inhuman. My DNA tells it all. But, it took 3 months after terragenesis for anyone to even put together that something was different about me let alone test me. I know I can help you hide it so that no one else would be able to tell.” Jaehyun gives Yugyeom a hopeful smile.

“It’s hard to control it as it is. These last couple weeks it’s like if I move the wrong way, everything freezes.”

“Meditation techniques,” Jaehyun supplies, “Dancing, breathing exercises, the works. Taeyong-hyung recommended them originally for my panic attacks, yet their perfect for when my abilities would stress me out or when it’d almost leak out on stage.”

“Last thing anyone wants is you literally blasting the roof off the building.” Yugyeom lips twitch into something close of a smile.

Jaehyun blushes a bit, “To tell you the truth, I had to go for a long walk one night because I was absorbing too much energy off of Johnny-hyung and Taeyong-hyung’s...excitement.”

Yugyeom’s eyes widens as his laugh echoes throughout the kitchen. Jaehyun’s face turns into a tomato. Yugyeom only laughs harder and needs to lean on the counter for support.

“Glad you’re enjoying my discomfort.” Jaehyun chuckles.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just... imagining sweet innocent-”

“Who says I’m innocent?”

“Innocent Jaehyun just trying to enjoy a quiet peaceful night indoors, and then he’s charging up off of his hyung’s sexy times.” Yugyeom hiccups.

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, “Sexy times?”

Yugyeom’s burst into a fit of giggles. Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

“What I’m trying to say is, there’s things that’ll really help you out if you’re willing to learn.”

Yugyeom gives a soft smile and towers over Jaehyun as he brings him into a hug, “Thank you my precious dimple boy.”

“Uh...y-yeah.” Jaehyun flushes and ducks his head, “We can work on it later or over facetime. I can even ask Taeyong and see if he can teach you personally.”

“Maybe he can teach me other things.” Yugyeom leers.

Jaehyun levels Yugyeom with a blank stare, “I don’t know how my hyungs think you’re cute when you’re such a gremlin.” 

“It’s the face.” Yugyeom tilts his head to the side and beams at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, yet he still looks at his friend fondly, “Either way, we’ll make sure you're safe and keep it under control.”

“Wah, look at you being so peaceful and zen.” Yugyeom prods a fork at Jaehyun’s side.

Jaehyun grabs the fork by the prong as the skin on his arm changes and matches the stainless steel. Jaehyun presses his thumb down on the fork, as the prongs bend under the pressure.

“Gotta be zen to be this cool.” Jaehyun gives Yugyeom a boyish grin.

* * *

“So you’re gonna stand right there-”

“You mean in front of this glass window?” Jackson points his thumb behind him.

“You’re gonna stand right  _ there  _ and we’re gonna try and see if you're subconscious can summon the sword to cut this material in half.”

Jackson frowns, “It’s a brick Harley.”

Harley rolls up his red plaid shirt and returns an annoyed look at Jackson, “Why must you patronize me?”

“Cause you’re not the smartest person in the room.” Peter, who’d been calibrating the machine he and the others had spent all summer building, quips without looking up.

“Oh and you are?” Harley shoots.

“Nope. I am.” Shuri strolls into the compound’s living room, dressed down in charcoal leggings and a plum shirt tucked in. 

 Shuri held a tablet in one hand and a slim piece of metal in the other. Jackson wasn’t used to seeing the princess of Wakanda without at least one guard in the room, but considering her brother was only one level up (and the last time they were doing a test like this one of the Dora Milaje almost got hit with acid), it wasn’t too surprising. 

Shuri hands Peter the metal part, “Was ridiculous trying to thin it out without losing the heat absorption, but we should be set to go.”

“Awesome,” Peter kneels down as he slides it into the tube-like machine, “This should be the last round of tests we have to do, and we should be done.”

“And you can finally get some sleep, seriously your bags are bigger than mine, and I have to deal with rapid changing time zones.” Jackson had balked when he saw Peter walking into the compound, black Stark Industries sweats and a blue hoodie badly complimented his exhausted look.

“Hey, you choose to jump back and forth from different parts of the globe, and throw time and your body clock out of whack.” Shuri counters with a smirk.

“Times a bullshit concept that we’ve created as a means to trap us in this race of progression while running us into the ground until we reach our inevitable death.” Harley says in a bored tone.

“Sounds bullshit, but like mood.” Peter replies.

Jackson stares at the two teenagers with concern but decides not to question it. The science squad (as Jackson like to call them much to Harley’s disdain) get a bit too introspective in their own teenage ways that even he can’t quite relate to.

“Much as I’d like to talk about this with you, we’ve gotta finish this before Jackson’s has to zip off again.” Shuri and the boys start to position themselves behind the machine, “Jackson you’re good by the window, not like we didn’t warn Tony that we’d break stuff anyway.”

“Okay. Wait, maybe I should layer up before doing this.” Jackson looks down at his black tank top.

Shuri glances at him as well, “Meh. You’ve trained in less. And practiced in less if your tour clips have anything to go by.”

Jackson blushes a bit. Shuri doesn’t waste time letting Jackson know she finds him attractive, even after knowing him for months now. 

“Stop trying to make me vomit and lets get on with this.” Harley grouses at the display.

Peter gives the other boy a confused glance, “Harley, didn’t you say you 3 weeks ago you wanted Jackson to use his thighs to-”

“FRIDAY, project bazooka cannon test number two hundred and thirteen please.” Harley rushes out.

_ “Recording.”  _

Jackson rolls his shoulder back and shifts his left foot back. The machine emits a slight yellow hue before a flash of burgundy shoots forward. Instincts kick in as Jackson pulls up a semi force field to block it. The first brick shatters on impact when another flies towards him half a second later. At a different angle no less. Jackson notices the side guns have engaged and starts to shuffle around as more bricks fly towards him. He starts to use his hands to break them, careful not to send debris backwards. His magic flows easier, but the sensation of when he’d summon the sword isn’t there. Jackson can’t even stop to focus before a barrage of bricks are launched. Block. Strike. Grab. Repeat. The rhythm sets in for Jackson, only for it to break when the pattern of the weapon shifts. 

_ It has reload at some point.  _ Jackson pays closer attention to the machine as blocks. 

There’s an unusually long pause after the last brick fires off. It’s short, yet it gives Jackson a chance as he attempts to summon the sensation he felt earlier. Jackson grabs onto the faint feeling and starts to form his fingers around the handle. The sword flickers into reality as a brick comes forth. The sword stays present only to slice the concrete in half before it disappears, and a chunk nicks Jackson’s forehead.

Peter, halfway dazed at the sight of Jackson’s weapon, rushes to turn off the machine before another brick launches, “You okay?”

Jackson skims his fingers along his hairline but isn’t surprised at the sight of blood that comes off, “Fine. It’ll heal soon.”

“Dude that was... that sword was fucking epic.” Harley’s voice is down to a whisper.

“I felt it more so than I could see it.”

“Well good thing we got footage of it.” Shuri flicks her fingers in the air as the hologram footage slides in. The video has a clear view of the sword as it appears; the criss cross patterns on the blade are highlighted by the light. 

“It’s bronze right?” Peter asks.

“I believe so.” Jackson says.

“FRIDAY, were you able to get a composite of the sword?”

_ “I’m afraid not Peter.”  _ FRIDAY comments,  _ “The weapon hadn’t appeared long enough for me to capture a full reading of it.” _

“Shouldn’t be able to cut through concrete like that considering the metal, and time period it was originally made in.” Peter mumbles as he picks apart the video.

“You’re forgetting it’s magic Peter.” Jackson supplies.

“Boo.” Harley, Shuri, and Peter groan at Jackson.

The rapper stares at them, hurt, “Oh so when Strange says it, it’s fine, but when I do, I’m booed at by the masses? I see how it is.”

“Strange can at least explain the concepts of the magic at play.” Shuri smirks at Jackson’s pout.

“And he’s cooler than you.” Harley tacks on.

“Damn. Just double tap me. I mean you’re not wrong, but I thought we were friends.” Jackson clutches his chest as he leans on Peter’s back, “I guess I only have Peter now.”

“You barely had me to begin with.” Peter tries to hide a small smile while trying to shrug Jackson off.

“That’s true. Only  _ MJ  _ has your heart and soul.” Jackson let’s a high pitched squeal after seeing Peter’s face turn a dusk pink. 

 “Speaking of heart and soul,” Shuri swipes on her tablet, completely ignoring Peter’s attempt at strangling Jackson, “Reminder that this project won’t be a ‘what if?’ just to kill time. This is gonna be presented as a defense system for any more space invasions we might have.”

Jackson freezes in Peter’s grasp, “You’re giving it to the military?”

“Gods no.” Shuri wrinkles her nose, “This is a strictly supervised agreement to keep the military  _ from  _ using it. It’s only supposed to be installed near high populated areas across the globe that only respond to threats coming at high speeds into our atmosphere. No tampering, and the blueprints stay completely in house. Any sighting of our tech being used for something else or a copycat, and these get removed in an instant.”

Harley throws his arms behind his head, “No stolen prints-”

“-And no gross abuse of our tech.” Peter finishes.

The two give each other high five.

“Although, kinda crazy that our government would even agree to something that doesn’t allow them to use big weaponry as a means to threaten others.” Harley ponders.

Shuri scoffs, “Considering that the last plans they wanted from Stark was pulled, I’m confident they were willing to take anything at this point.”

“What plans?”

“Stark had some sort of prints drawn up for something I think a year after battle of Sokovia?” Shuri explains, “Anyway, there was a lot of buzz from leaders and investors around the world that wanted their hands on it including you're government. They were about to get them too, until he pulled them after everything that went down with Zemo.” 

“Do you know what it was?” Jackson questions as his frown grows deeper.

Shuri shakes her head, “Nope. Only that the highest bid for it went up to $56 billion, and that literally no one knows what it actually was. Seriously, there’s not a single digital footprint of it anywhere, not even in the Avenger’s database.”

_ “Which I would like to remind you is strictly confidential and should not be tampered with.”  _ FRIDAY joins in.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Shuri grins at the ceiling, “But yeah, the only concrete thing I  _ do  _ know is that Stark asked if I could present something from Wakanda instead, and request that it’d have a learning feature.”

“So it picking up and dissecting  my defense moves isn’t a coincidence.” Jackson looks back at the machine.

“Correct.”

Jackson kicks at the leftover debris on the ground. He can already hear the roombas rolling in and trying to sweep up everything. Jackson picks around at the memories of Tony that he still retains. Nothing even close of what Shuri mentioned pops up. 

Jackson stares hard at the ground. The idol was content with not knowing everything Tony was doing (Jackson had to memorize 3 choreographs and lyrics, he didn’t have time to focus on someone else’s schedule), however, there was something about Tony leaving no trace of something he created that rubbed Jackson the wrong way. The Avenger rarely presents something, and then scraps it from existence. Not unless it’s something dangerous.

“Hey,” Jackson feels something soft hit his side as he’s brought out from his thoughts, “We’re going out to get pizza, you coming?”

Jackson grins and throws back the pillow Harley threw at him, “Only if you’re paying.”

“You literally wear diamonds on your neck, why the fuck would I-” Jackson reaches up to pull Harley in a headlock as the four of them head out.

* * *

Tony’s jaw twitches.

Pepper mentioned years ago that he carries his stress in noticeable places, and the jaw was one of the first signs of him about to blow.

“You’re sure that your government will allow them to return?” Thor queries as he comes towards Tony in his line of pacing.

“Considering that most of the major countries were willing to accept the Captain’s pardon along with the rest of the team, I’d say the American government won’t hesitant about it for much longer. “T’Challa twists his rings.

Thor nods as he walks back, his boots echoing off the walls of the porch deck. Bruce held his head in his hands and kept quiet, but Tony can tell the scientist is going to burst and highlight how bad their current situation is.

Tony starts to tap on the petite glass coffee table.

“That’s good. Having the team back together will help in whatever horror that plague my brother’s mind comes to attack us.”

“This is all assuming that we can get congress of our backs.” Bruce speaks up.

“President Moore is the only person who we need to worry about.” Tony taps on the table harder, “Congress is just pomp.”

“Yet they were more than willing to attempt to sway your President unless their demands weren’t met.” T’Challa insinuates towards the Avenger, “I wouldn’t say they aren’t that important.”

“Either way, we’re getting what we want. Sunflower and I just gotta sit through bullshit hearings and smile for the camera for a bit.”

Tony had every intention to talk to Agent Johnson about the congressional meetings they had next month until Loki popped up. He’s not sure if that’ll happen anytime soon now. 

Tony’s left eye twitches.

“I think the questions less about whether or not Steve and the rest of them will be criminals, and more about if they’re able to do anything once they get back.” Bruce stands up from his seat, “You said they have a probationary period. Anything could happen during that time where we need them.”

“Didn’t think you’d be so keen on rebelling against the law Brucie.” Tony says dryly.

Bruce sighs, “I’m not trying to take sides here Tony. I’m just saying that we need to have everyone here and active if we wanna take on an incoming threat.”

“You’re talking as if I didn’t plan for that.” Tony scoffs, “Or that the rest wouldn’t come running to fight even if they’d be arrested afterwards.”

“Stark, Banner is simply trying to ensure that earth can be properly protected by its strongest people. I can understand you and Rogers haven’t always agreed, but you have to overcome this.” Thor placates the genius.

Tony’s left arm starts to tremble.

“This isn’t just about some disagreement Thor.” 

“Then what is it about Tony? Why you haven’t told us how you got to taking down Zemo with Steve and then-”

Tony slams his fist on the table and shoots up from his seat, “You know what could’ve resolved that?! You two being here. You both left earth; you especially Bruce without saying a word; and left the rest of us to deal with the fallout of Sokovia. Yes, I know that Ultron was on me. Yes, I understand that you have you're kingdom in the skies to take care of, but don’t try and tell me what I should and shouldn’t be doing, when I’ve been the only one doing a damn thing for the past 2 years to keep the Avengers afloat.”

Silence follows Tony’s outburst, only the sound of birds chirping and Tony’s labored breathing could be heard. Both Bruce and Thor give their fellow Avenger a shocked yet concerned look.

Tony’s left arm throbs.

“Everything following Sokovia has been challenging-” T’Challa’s voice pierces through the tension, “-But manageable. The world has been able to trust it’s protectors and again, and have come to an agreement that keeps everyone safe. However, that took time. It took negotiations, which took listening to one another. Communication is something that seems to be lacking with you all. As well staying together. If that’s something that can be resolved, then we stand a better chance at defeating our enemies.”

“We’ve always been stronger when we’re together.” The four men turned to follow the voice. Natasha stood in between the doorway of the indoor entrance, “We were able to take down an alien invasion and an AI robot that planned to destroy the planet.” 

“Not without incident.” Tony watches Bruce’s somber facial expression.

“No. But, we can handle that together too.” Natasha’s stares at Bruce dead on, “Provide that we stay together, as T’Challa mentioned.”

“Natashsa,” Bruce starts.

“Nice to see you both back.” Natasaha continues over Bruce, “Although I’m gonna need the story behind why Loki is here and alive. Plus that haircut.”

Thor rubs the back of his neck, “Yes, well it’s pretty long and mostly dreary-”

“I’d like to talk to Tony for a moment if you all don’t mind.” T’Challa shifts in his seat. “You all should take the time to reconnect.”

Tony watches the slight confusion, from the group as they slowly shuffle back inside. There’s a moment where Bruce and Natasha make eye contact before the scientist lowers his head and walks in. Natasha gives Tony a small smile, but it slides away as her eyes land on T’Challa. Tony doesn’t have a chance to decipher it before she closes the door behind her.

T’Challa settles back in his chair and gestures for Tony to sit. Tony descends down into his seat; resting his elbows on the table as his hand covers his face. 

“I feel like I should mention that Ms. Romanoff-”

“I know.” Tony sighs out.

T’Challa raises an eyebrow, “You seem to be aware of everything. That Barnes was in my country, that she seems to be meeting up with Captain Rogers.”

“Barnes is in the one place where no one can hurt him. And it’s better that...they know what’s going on before coming back.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?” T’Challa inquires.

Tony closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. Memories of trashing his workshop, relapsing and consuming so much alcohol Rhodey had to drag him to the hospital. The overwhelming tornado of emotions that had hit he came back from Siberia had thrown him to his lowest point yet. 

Tony was so close to just retiring and leaving everything. Until Peter had taken down the Vulture on his own. Until Harley’s mother had gotten sick, and the teen had to stretch himself to make ends meet. Tony could’ve helped without being Ironman. He didn’t have to come back. Yet, Peter wouldn’t be protected within the boundaries of the Accords without him being involved. And Harley had given Tony a disappointed look when he told him about hanging the suit up.

“I mean you're old enough to retire and get benefits-” The kid had teased, “But, it’d be shitty if you're quitting because you think you're alone. Cause your not.”

Tony pulled himself together after that. Worked harder than he’d ever done before. He still struggled everyday even with the two keeping him motivated.

And then Jackson came.

Jackson with his loud and sociable personality, yet determined mind. Jackson, who was too loyal for his own good and loved wholeheartedly. The kid wanted to do his best and did it despite the challenge and was so powerful yet so vulnerable.

“I wish I could say that I’m completely unphased. But I’m not heartless despite what many say.” Tony lets out a shaky breath, “However, we got ripped apart by a guy that knew our weaknesses better than we did. And I reacted...exactly like he wanted me to. And that cost us.”

“You weren’t the only one at fault as I recall.”

Tony wrings his wrist, “No. But I’m the one that has all the cards. I’m the one that can bring us back together. And that only works if I put my personal feelings aside. Although I’m failing on that aspect.”

“You are.” T’Challa agrees, “But you’re human like most of us. You can’t completely be free of your emotions. But you can tell your teammates. They may not understand, but they at least know.”

“Communication is key, right?” T’Challa nods at Tony.

“Y’know you seem really interested in a group that you were very adamant about not joining. Also, when I think about it, it’s not like I’d be able to burst into your country to take Bucky without being shot down.”

T’Challa chortles, “Oh, you would be ripped to pieces before you made it to the palace. But, as I see it, Wakanda has now become open to the rest of the world. What good would it’s King be if not to use every resource to protect it?”

T’Challa turns his wrist over as a hologram shoots from his bracelets. It’s a feed of the kids at a pizza joint somewhere near Park Slope. Shuri’s is leaned back, mouth open as she points at Harley who’s getting pizza sauce wiped off his lip by Jackson. T’Challa’s smile reflects the one that Shuri wears. Tony watches as the kids start to huddle together over Peter’s phone, their smiles carefree and easy.

“I can’t let things bother me like they used to.” Tony says, “I can’t let them down.”

T’Challa glances back at Tony with an expression that's a mix of surprise and pride. The two watch on as the kids get rowdy again, when there’s a blaring beep from Tony’s wrist.

“What’s up Fri?”

_ “Boss, we have a serious issue.”  _ FRIDAY’s voice comes out slightly frantic.

A screen pops up in front of Tony. The Avenger only takes 3 seconds to absorb what’s happening before bolting out of his seat. T’Challa closes down his hologram and stands up, “What’s wrong?”

Tony turns back from his spot near the door, “It’s Coulson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got one chapter update before the year is out. I know it takes forever for me to update, I do apologize, but I'm not gonna give up up on this! I'll be 30 and have kids but best believe I'm getting this series in. If I don't post on my tumblr, then that's a sign of the end times. 
> 
> This story is actually gonna be longer than I intended but, the honestly I'm good as long as everything's set for the Turbulence acts. Again, thank you all so much for supporting this fic, (THANK YOU FOR SENDING ME FANART TO OMG ITS SO ADORABLE!) and as always make sure to follow my tumblr for updates!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY LEAP DAY EVERYONE! Yes I know I'm late.

There were things Coulson was able to handle hearing. Him being brought back to life, Daisy was Inhuman, his team dead, and even Melinda being an LMD.

But this.

This might be a bit harder to process.

Coulson grips on tight the railing in the large room. The agent feels like he’s been blasted back to 2012, as the 3 inch thick container that holds Loki is nearly the spitting image of the one before. The only difference now is that Loki’s unconscious and in a different outfit, while Coulson is technically missing a hand.

His chest burns.

“Phil.” May shadows Coulson on his right, “You didn’t...we don't need to be here.”

Coulson was notified, albeit hesitantly, by FRIDAY of Loki’s existence once he, May, and Natasha arrived at the compound. Coulson didn’t speak for a moment. An action that presented a disturbed expression that settled on May’s face. His face was blank before he shrugged and said, “Sounds like a lot of paperwork on Stark’s end.” as he excused himself to the bathroom. Coulson told himself a long time ago he didn’t care. He didn’t care now.

Yet the pseudo Director of SHIELD still stands in front of the man that had killed him five years ago.

Coulson grips on his chest, “I know I made it out like I didn’t care. But...just wanted to see for myself.”

“We saw the footage from earlier. Thought that’d be enough.”

“I thought so too. Yet here I am.” Coulson stares deeply at the god.

The person responsible for hundreds of people's deaths, including Coulson's, still alive after all this time. Coulson knows he’s not the first one to wonder what he’d do if faced with the person who hurt them in the way Loki did. Someone who’d lost a parent, or a spouse wouldn’t hesitate to attempt to rip out the God’s throat. But Coulson’s a seasoned SHIELD agent. Director depending on who you asked. There were things that you had to accept and let go of to do the job he did. 

It didn’t mean that it was easy.

“Coulson,” May sounds far but direct.

Coulson turns to her only to realize that he’d move from the landing and came down to the glass case. May’s face shows an expression that he rarely sees and the only one that he absolutely despises.

Pity.

Yet her voice leaves no room for argument, “Let’s go.”

There’s something to be said about how May can bring Coulson back to the ground when he starts to slip into his mind. How Coulson can lead his team and give orders, but May is who he’ll go to confirm he’ll make the right choice. 

Coulson swallows down the overwhelming feeling that had started to build up in his throat, as he ambles up the stairs to May.

“Well this is awfully familiar.”

Coulson halts.

He sees May’s whole body tense but its her glacial-like glare past his shoulder that causes the director to look back. A half conscious Loki attempts to stand tall, yet leans on the glass. His ink black hair slightly matted on the right, and skin sickly pale. Even his gaze seems unfocused, but Coulson wouldn’t put it past the god for him to be faking his appearance. 

Loki finally focuses his attention towards Coulson. The god looks at the Director inquisitively before his face shifts in recognition.

“You-” he points, “You were that agent I killed, weren’t you?”

Coulson tilts his head upward as he takes in a deep breath.

There’s a grin that filters onto Loki’s face as he laughs bitterly, “Of course you are. Here for your rightly deserved vengeance? Use that powerful gun to truly make your point?”

“That feels a bit dramatic. And unnecessary at that. Plus, I’m not here to kill you.”

“Oh?” There’s a sharper edge to his tone. His jaw starts to clench, “Here to mock then?”

“Here to verify you’re actually alive. Feel like I shouldn’t be surprised considering how often you like to slip away.” The agent says casually.

“It can’t be helped when you make it  _ so  _ easy. Always a step ahead of you midgardians.”

“Romanoff would say differently.” May shoots back; her arms crossed.

“A rare exception.” Loki waves.

Coulson keeps his eyes on Loki but can still visualize May’s face as she scoffs, “Coulson, we’ve got an update from agent Wells on a new Watchdog cell in Kansas. Leave Stark to deal with Thor’s pet brother.”

“Oh, and we were just starting to really get to know each other Coulson.” 

“I think I know all I need to about you Loki.” The Director spins on his heels with finality to go back to May.

“I will say I wouldn’t expect Kree blood to be the reason for your survival.” 

Coulson slows his pace.

_ He’s toying with you.  _ The agent assures himself.

“Although I see it's failing you now.”

“Phil-”

Coulson ignores May’s call as he flies back towards the god and his knowing smirk. The agent presses close to the glass, anger swelling, “Where did you learn-”

“I know so much about you as well agent Coulson. How you came back from the dead with the help of alien technology you couldn’t even begin to comprehend. How you’ve been keeping it a secret from the ones that cherished and avenged you. How that very Kree blood has been burned out of you and now all that’s left is a rotting corpse.”

The burning in Coulson’s chest morphs into a scalding pain. His prosthetic starts to tighten.

Loki’s grin is all teeth, “My, my such a precarious situation you're in. I wonder, does she know? Does the woman you hold so dearly know that you're going to leave her?”

“Don’t know why I thought you’d be different. You're still the same manipulative jackass.”

“And you're still as predictable as ever agent.” Loki says before he starts to glow a shimmering gold. He starts to flicker in and out of existence; at the same time Coulson’s lungs feel as if they were being dunked in lava. The agent clutches his chest as he stumbles to his knees.

Coulson can’t breath.

He starts to feel light headed while his vision blurs. Coulson can hear May’s voice, but it sounds as if she’s underwater. He looks to the side at the container, only to barely make out May inside with Loki. Her gun drawn and aimed at Loki, who’s slump back on the wall struggling to stand.

“What did you do to him?” May’s voice rips through the haze.

“I did nothing! What- dammit-what did that child of Stark do to me? My magic...I can’t-it’s being suppressed.” Loki grits out. 

May says something in response, but Coulson slips back into the hazeness as he falls completely to his side. There’s more muffled shouting, a gunshot cracks through, and suddenly Coulson’s on his back.

“-at’s going on fri?” It’s Tony. The genius hands are frantically flying from one pulse point to the other.

_ “-be a decay in the lungs.”  _

Coulson thinks that Tony swears as he feels something being put over his mouth. Then there’s a gentle warmth that glides over his left cheek. Melinda’s face hover’s over his, slightly blocking the glaring light from above.

“Phil. Phil, look at me.” Melinda’s voice comes out shaky.

Coulson wants to tell her that he’s only looking at her. He wants to tell her he’s sorry for not mentioning his condition sooner; wants to tell her that she’s-

“Phil. Phil!”

* * *

“Mark.”

Mark shoots his head up from his plate back to Wendy, “Yes?”

Wendy gives Mark a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

The Red Velvet member picks at her half eaten sprinkle glazed doughnut that she ordered. The cafe that’s miles away from both of their companies sits on the ground floor of a townhouse complex. The pink and orange theme gives off a sunset vibe that splatters on the tables and booths. Wendy chooses this place because of that, plus the fact that there’s some cover with how enclosed the booths are. “I come here with the girls every time we’re down here!” Wendy said once.

 Mark internally winces.

The rapper isn’t ready to do this. Even if he’s done it before, break ups aren’t easy. Although, both of them know what they have is a routine hook up at the least.

“Was that Jinyoung calling you again?” Wendy asks before taking a sip of her lemonade.

“Yeah, I told him I was gonna be out for tonight. Don’t know why he’s calling.” Mark glances at the 2 missed calls from his dongsaeng.

“If it’s an emergency you can take it, it’s fine-”

“No, it’s okay. He might’ve forgotten.” Mark assures, “Plus if it was that serious Jaebeom and our managers would’ve called.”

“If it were that serious, both of our phones would be blowing up right now. And then we’d have to run out in separate directions, and serpentine through the alleys to ditch cameras like we’re in a spy movie.” Wendy imagines.

Mark laughs at the thought of it, “We’d have to climb walls and run on rooftops at that point. There’d be helicopters everywhere.”

This time Wendy’s whole face lights up as she attempts to hold back a laugh. Mark’s own smile falters as he remembers why he asked to meet up in the first place. 

The rapper leans forward and rests his arms on the table, “Wendy-”

“Stop!” She holds out a finger that reaches the tip of Mark’s nose, “One second.”

Wendy uses her left hand to grab and take a few sips from her drink. She exhales as she puts it down and shakes her head until her honey brown hair is off her shoulders, “Okay. First things first: I know that you called because you wanna end things. And I’m fine with that. We both knew what this was and that it was temporary. It’s really sweet that you’re torn up about this, which is such a good quality and I swear whoever you marry is  _ so  _ lucky, but you don’t have to worry about hurting my feelings.”

“I’m sor-”

“Shshshshsh!” Wendy presses her finger on Mark’s lips, “No apologies. You did nothing wrong. If anything, you helped me out a lot. I was going through a rough time this summer, and you’ve been so nice and caring, and your dick was amazing,”

“I...that’s-”

“But no matter how good you are, it doesn’t change the fact that my feelings for someone else are still strong and I’m tired of fighting it. I’m in love with Irene. And I can’t change that by being with you.” Wendy finishes.

Mark goes to say something, but stops when he sees the singer attempt to hold back tears. Mark takes a hold of Wendy’s hands and gives a light squeeze, “It’s hard isn’t it? Liking someone and knowing they might not feel the same way.”

“It’d be different if I were back home you know? I wouldn’t even hesitate to tell her.” Wendy’s jaw twitches, “But we’re not. We’re idols. People with very little freedom to do whatever they want without someone criticizing, in a country that would shoot us down for even suggesting liking someone that isn’t the opposite sex.”

“We constantly have to think about everyone else, put everyone else before our wants because if we don’t it’ll be the end of our careers. Which we practically broke our backs to work for.” Mark says almost venomously. 

Wendy tilts her head up to keep tears from falling, “And I haven’t even considered how she’d respond. I’m sure she’d hate me.”

“I’m pretty sure the only thing she hates is the male species.” Wendy chokes out a laugh at Marks response, “And I’m absolutely sure that she wouldn’t hate your guts for liking her. Maybe worried, but she cares about you.”

“I’d feel like that’s torture. Having her care about me so much but not liking me back. How could you function like that?”

Mark is hit with a knife sharp pain in his chest. One he hasn’t felt in almost 2 years. He bites the inside of his cheek and counts backwards from 10 in English, Mandarin, Korean; both sino and native, until he pushes the overwhelming hurt back down in the lockbox he’s put it in.

“You function by reminding yourself that you’re grateful that you're still in their life. That it could’ve been the end of any relationship you have, but it didn’t. And that maybe, just maybe that you could still have a chance one day. It’s a lot, but it’s doable.” Mark says with such sureness even though his hands slightly shake.

“Wa, such wisdom from you Mark-oppa.” Wendy gives a joking albeit genuine slow clap.

Mark laughs, “At least someone appreciates my genius.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Wendy holds up a hand, “But thank you.”

There’s a weight that’s lifted off the rapper’s shoulders knowing that he and Wendy will be okay. 

Marks phone vibrates on the booth seat. Wendy snorts out while Mark sighs, “I swear, I only get calls at the most inconvenient times.”

“It’s okay. I gotta head to recording anyway, so I’m heading out.” Wendy stands up and shoves down the rest of her doughnut; her cheeks round with the treat, “Make phure you bil me in on you lob lib kay?” 

“I don’t have one.”

Wendy narrows her eyes at him, “Mmm, sure. Text me when you wanna tell me the truth.”

Wendy leans down and places a kiss on Mark’s cheek, leaving a slight sugar residue, before she walks out. Mark picks up his phone once he sees Wendy get in her taxi safely from the window. 

“Hello?”

_ “Hi hyung!”  _ Youngjae says cheerfully,  _ “Jinyoung hyung-wah! Hey!” _

There’s shuffling over the phone, and a distant “horrible hyung” from Youngjae before he hears,  _ “Mark-hyung, why didn’t you answer the phone earlier? I was about to send the maknae’s out to find you.” _

“I was out with Wendy, Jinyoung. I thought I sent that out to the group chat.”

_ “I must’ve missed it. Sorry about that.” _

Mark scoffs as he cleans up the table a bit, “This might be the fifth time you’ve done this, I swear you do it on purpose.”

_ “Hyung I’d never! I’m just bad at remembering stuff like that.”  _ Mark can practically hear Jinyoung’s pout.  _ “I’ll make it up to you. We’re all going out tonight to celebrate the wrap of JJ Project promotions, I’ll pay for you're drinks.” _

_ “You’re paying for our drinks?”  _ Mark hear’s Youngjae again.

_ “Yah! I said Mark hyung’s drinks! Go convince Jaebeom-hyung to pay for your stuff.”  _ Jinyoung yells.

Mark chuckles as he walks out of the cafe, “Thank you Jinyoungie.”

_ “I’m here to care about your well being. Unlike other people. Like Jaebeom hyung.”  _

“Jaebeom cares about me, don’t say that.”

_ “He’s being all mopey cause Jackson’s not here, and therefore neglecting his leader duties. He’s not the only one who misses Seunie.” _

“Yeah. He isn’t.” Mark closes his eyes and starts counting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well have fun unpacking all that.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson prides himself on constantly being on the move. Constantly working, being music or missions. Sitting still or being idle practically kills the rapper.

“Don’t move.” Wong says.

Like now. 

Jackson makes a strangled noise as he continues to sit criss crossed, hands firmly gripped on his knees, and holds a precious porcelain vase up with his mind. His legs had fallen asleep 3 hours in. Jackson had only been in the attic of the sanctum for 4 after he parted ways with the science squad after pizza. Jackson only came to visit Wong to let him know of Loki and Thor’s arrival on earth, but it didn’t distract the sorcerer from getting Jackson to do basic practice on his magic.

“Jia Er, I’ve seen you hold up 15 men with your mind. What’s so hard about a precious artifact?” Yan, who only stopped by to drop off one book but decided to stay and watch Jackson’s struggle, teases the idol.

“Those were terrorists and I was at least moving while doing it.” Jackson’s voice grates. The hard wood panel floors did nothing for his back along with the mental strain taking a toll on him for holding up such a precious object. 

“And yet you can’t do the same work stationary.” Wong says in a disapproving tone.

“I focus better when I’m doing something with my body.”

“But there will be times when you’ll be forced into being still. You have to have the capacity to stay focused when that happens.”

“I can do that no probl-oh!” Jackson yelps as the vase falls and throws himself forward to catch it before it touches the ground.

Yan let’s out a shrieked laugh and leans back on the wall while Wong sighs in exasperation. Jackson cradles the vase as he places it back on the shelf. 

“That was barely a strenuous task Jackson.” Wang says.

The rapper stretches out his stiff body, massaging his temples as he ambles over to the teal cotton couch and drops down, “I know.”

“It’s cause you're not focusing.” Yan comments, finally subduing himself.

“There’s...a lot on my mind.”

“I assume it has something to do with Loki?” 

Jackson nods, “Whoever was controlling Loki more so. What they’re planning.” Jackson had pushed the negative thoughts down, but that only lasted for a few days before it came back hard.

“Loki will be properly handled once Strange returns as we’ve discussed. And a plan to deal with what potential threat lies ahead will follow after.” 

“He’ll just have his powers suppressed right?” Jackson asks.

Wong narrows his eyes, “He’ll most likely be locked down in one of the chambers in the sanctum or the Avengers compound. Someone as dangerous as him shouldn’t be allowed to wander freely.”

“He shouldn’t,” Jackson starts, “But Loki was also hurt and forced to do what he did.”

“Jia Er,” Yan says seriously, “He almost attempted to take over the world and killed a lot of people. I get that you don’t want to see him suffer, but we don’t know what he could do if we gave him even the tiniest bit of freedom.”

“And we also don’t know if whoever controlled Loki then isn’t controlling him now. Or won’t do so in the future.” Wong adds on. 

Jackson sinks further into the couch and picks at a stray black string on his sweatpants. His mind conjures up the memory of Loki again. The god being dragged away. The absolute fear and sorrow in his face felt real. It  _ was  _ real. Loki was a hazard, Jackson wouldn’t argue that. But the idol couldn’t bare the idea of Loki chained up all over again.

“I suggest meditation before you go.” Wong says as he walks down the staircase, “Might help clear things.”

Jackson sighs out and drops his head in his hands.

Yan sits down next to Jackson on the couch, “How about we talk about something less complicated. How’s your crush on your bandmate doing?”

Jackson scowls at Yan through his hands, “You said less complicated.”

“It shouldn’t be! You literally have to say: hey Jaehyung-”

“It’s Jaebeom-”

“Hey Jaebeom. I’ve dreamt of you sticking your tongue down my throat with only the moon as our witness, wanna make that dream come true?”

“Zhou Yan!” Jackson gapes, face turning red.

“I’m giving ideas. That’s better than what you’ve been doing.”

“I haven’t ‘done’ anything.”

Yan points, “Exactly.”

Jackson sits up and yanks a throw pillow from behind Yan before smacking the young sorcerer with it repeatedly. 

“Okay, okay! I give.” Yan chuckles, pulling the pillow away, “What’s so great about this Jaebeom that you’re so scared to profess your undying love for him?”

Jackson wrinkles his nose, “Have you been reading those romance books from the London sanctum?”

“They are fantastic pieces of literature and you're changing the subject.”

“I...it’s... Jaebeom’s just...yeah.” Jackson fumbles.

Yan blinks, “Oh wow. It’s that serious?” 

Jackson feels his face heat up. He hasn’t thought about his feelings for his hyung for a while; hasn’t had time to. Yet that doesn’t stop his heart from feeling like it’s being blown up like a balloon any time he’s confronted with it.

“It’s been about 3 years now since I realized it.” Jackson starts, “I think even longer when I look back.”

 

_ Jackson remembers 17 year old Jaebeom b-boying in the practice room. _

_ Dancing with such power yet so smooth all at once. His clothes were always baggy; only ever changing style when he was doing JJ Project promotions. But his whole aura demanded attention even then. _

_ Jackson had impressed many during evaluation with his tricking. But the Chinese native felt amateurish in the presence of Jaebeom. _

_ “Jackson-ah.” Jaebeom walks up to the younger without him knowing, “Can you hand me my water?” _

_ Jackson blinks rapidly, almost tripping over his feet to grab the half empty bottle off the floor before handing it to the elder. _

_ “Thanks.” Jaebeom chugs down the rest of the water. Some even trailing down his chin. Jackson’s core felt warm at the sight of it. The reason for it not fully realized until years later. _

_ “Are you gonna do more b-boy stuff in a new JJ project choreo?” Jackson asks. _

_ “No. PD-nim says it might be a bit too much. They want something free and charming but not too wild. Says it’ll send the wrong message.” Jaebeom glares at the floor with disdain as he says it. _

_ “That makes no sense though!” Jackson exclaims, “Did he not see the ‘Bounce” music video? It would be a perfect addition to a new choreo. Plus, you got into JYP for you're b-boy dance. You’re literally one of the best here Jaebeom-ssi!” _

_ Jaebeom blushes, “That’s a bit much. But thank you Jackson-ah. And you can call me Hyung y’know.” _

_ Jackson beams at Jaebeom. The squeezing in his chest thought to be just pride.  _

 

“Jaebeom was always someone I looked up to. Someone who knew all the rules about a culture I didn’t, yet also knew how to bend those rules. He was a short fuse almost every hour back during trainee days but he also cared about everyone. Took care of the younger and foreign trainees when we were lost. It made sense when they eventually made him leader.”

 

_ “I don’t think I’m good at being a leader.” Jaebeom says so quietly one night in their cramped dorm living room. _

_ They were on their 3rd loss for their “Girls, Girls, Girls” promotion, and they were also yelled at by management for being late for recording. Jaebeom had to take the brunt of the responsibility because of his position, and Jackson could see that it got to him. _

_ Jackson huddles up next to Jaebeom on the white tiled floor. The younger wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s waist and says,“You're a great leader hyung. You're also 20, and learning just like us. We’re bound to mess up and fail. We just have to keep going.” _

_ “If we keep failing. If I keep failing. They might disband us. I can’t let you all down.” Jaebeom’s voice comes out wobbled. _

_ Jackson squeezes Jaebeom tighter and presses his face into the sleeve of Jaebeom’s grey hoodie, “You haven’t. And you won’t. And they’re not gonna disband us cause we’re gonna get our first win and show everyone that Got7 is the best. Don’t worry about us too much. I know you’re leader, but we wanna take care of you too. You...you mean a lot to us hyung.” _

 

“Sounds like you always tried to encourage him.” Yan mentions.

“It was rough during debut. Jaebeom flipped through emotions like the rest of us. I think encouraging and praising him was my way of expressing how I felt. I didn’t want him to feel sad or worried. I wanted to take all of his pain and burdens away. That started changing after Jaebeom got a bit more comfortable in his role, yet I didn’t stop caring for him.”

“You did that with pretty much everyone Jia Er. Still do to this day.”

Jackson wants to argue that, but even he can’t deny it, “I did. It was like that with all my members too. But something about Jaebeom just...I couldn’t stop wanting to see him smile cause he laughs with his whole body. I wanted him to hear him sing all the time cause his voice was amazing. We all started changing physically over the years too and,”

“So it’s his abs that won you over?” Yan smirks while raising an eyebrow.

“Not only his abs!” Jackson says and blushed furiously when he realizes what he said, “Wait, that didn-”

“I’ll let that one slide only because you still haven’t told me when you realized that you actually liked Jaebeom.”

“It wasn’t really special. It just kinda clicked one day.”

_ They all had a free afternoon off. No work, no schedules for the next two days either. The group spent it lounging around in the dorms, most of them taking naps to their heart's content. Jackson was sprawled over Jaebeom’s lap as the elder mindlessly ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair. _

_ “Weddings seem like a lot.” Jaebeom states with such annoyance. _

_ Jackson wants to ask what sparked that line of thought but then turns his head towards the tv that was airing a wedding reality series. The bride and groom are planning seating arrangements. _

_ “They do.” Jackson shrugs, “But they seem like fun. All you're friends and family there to celebrate one of the biggest moments of your life.” _

_ “Seems like a lot of pressure with everyone staring.” Jaebeom mumbles. _

_ “Well the whole point is that when you’re with your bride the whole world melts away and it’s just the two of you in the room.” _

_ Jaebeom snorts, “I doubt anyone is magical enough to block out the maknae’s and their noise.” _

_ “You’ll find that person one day.” Jackson says. _

_ “Hmm. And if I don’t, I’ll just marry you and you’ll have to make it feel like it’s just us two alone. Think you can do that?”  _

_ There’s a quick flash that his imagination dangles in his face. A moment of him and Jaebeom in a room. Downed in beautiful tuxedos. Dancing, smiling. _

_ Jackson feels like the air in his lungs is sucked out. His heartbeat accelerates and his whole world feels like it’s been dropped to the side as Jaebeom looks at him with such fondness as he moves his hands through Jackson’s hair.  _

_ “I can try.” Jackson barely manages to say. _

“What?!” Yan almost takes a dive to the floor.

Jackson ducks his head, “I said once during a fanmeet that if Jaebeom couldn’t find someone to marry he should come find me and we’d get married.” 

“Are you serious?!”

“I wasn’t! I was just joking. Mainly fan service it wasn’t... it wasn’t supposed to mean anything.”

“Well clearly it did considering how you feel about Jaebeom.” Yan says, “So that’s your long time crush as an idol huh?”

“I dated other people. And had some flings too. Jaebeom’s different though. He’s the only person I really worry about when it comes to telling people about my magic, and what I’m meant to do with it.”

“You’ve grown a lot since you’ve started.”

Jackson shakes his head, “Yeah but I’m not even close to being at the level I'm supposed to be in terms of my powers. I wanna be able to tell him about all of this when I’m confident in what I can do. I want to have the same confidence that he has in taking lead and doing what’s best for others.”

“Jackson,” Yan says with such care, “You don’t have to try and measure up to him or any standard involving him. I’m also sure Jaebeom would be in awe of you. And I’m sure of that because that’s pretty much how everyone you meet feels about you.”

“The ego boost wasn’t necessary but thank you.” Yan is the one who hits Jackson with a pillow this time.

“Who else in Got7 knows of your abilities?”

“Mark and Yugyeom. Yugyeom only knows bits and pieces, but Mark knows about everything really.”

“You’ve told Mark everything?” Yan looks at Jackson with concern.

“He figured out the psychic abilities and I just told him the rest. We’re close and I trust him with this type of stuff.” Mark held onto Jackson’s secret tightly, and Jackson will always be grateful for his friend for doing so.

“Glad that you do. But you should eventually tell the rest of you're member too. Holding onto all of this might hurt in the long run.” 

“Trust me, I’ll do it when the time is right. But right now-” Jackson’s interrupted by the buzzing of his Stark phone. There’s an unsettling feeling because Jackson has it set to urgency.

It’s a message from Shuri. It’s short but it makes the idol’s stomach drop all the same:

**_Shuri:_ ** _ Dir Coulson in medbay. His condition is critical. Loki might’ve done something to him. _

“Like now.” Jacksson shoots up and pockets his phone.

“Avengers stuff?”

Jackson nods, “Gotta go, but thanks for the talk.”

Jackson sees Yan waves before teleporting back to the living room of the Avengers compound. Jackson takes in a few deep breaths, attempting to clear his head before marching towards the elevator down to medbay. 

There’s a lingering thought of  _ I hope I do what’s right  _ before the elevator doors shut in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop! Updates within 2 weeks of each other! We're on a roll! Again make sure you follow my tumblr @flightlogmcu for any other updates. I wanna finish up Departure III and thus the Departure acts by May/June and I'm making my way towards it. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
